Liz e Ele
by Yasmin Bastos
Summary: O Encantamento faz Elizabeth se apaixonar por um homem da idade de seu pai, e que Severus odeia.


**Observações:**

Florence, não me mate.

Sirius está vivo. E Severus também.

Florence, por favor, não me mate.

Elizabeth TEM 20 anos, e isso se passa após a guerra. (obviamente)

Florence, por Merlin, não me mate!

Harry está vivo, mas ele e Liz não tiveram filho algum, nem relacionamento.

Florence, a culpa é da KaguraLari, eu juro. A idéia foi dela!

Fim das observações.

Espero que gostem e comentem!

* * *

**Verão**

**Mansão Snape**

**2000**

Elizabeth Snape, agora com vinte anos, estava em seu quarto, terminando de ler um livro trouxa. Era madrugada. Ela esperava ouvir algo, alguém se aproximando de seu quarto. E ela ouviu: uma canção antiga, suave, vinda do corredor. Era a voz de Sirius. Ele não cantava bonito, mas ela achava tudo o que ele fazia uma gracinha. Ele se aproximava de seu quarto como todos os dias desde que Liz lhe dera uma cópia das chaves da mansão e de seu quarto. Claro que ele ninguém sabia disso.

Sirius entrou no quarto.

- Lendo a essa hora?

- E quem consegue ler com você cantando? - reclamou, falsa.

Sirius tirou o casaco, sorrindo para Elizabeth.

- Achei que não vinha mais, demorou tanto. - disse Liz, sentando-se - Eu trouxe um pouco de comida pra cá.

Mas ele só aumentou o sorriso, abrindo a camisa.

- Estou morrendo de fome.

- Então, eu vou esquentar para você. - disse Liz, procurando a varinha na mesa de cabeceira.

Sirius revirou os olhos, pegando Liz pela cintura a puxando-a.

- Você nunca entende a piada. - reclamou ele, jogando-a de volta na cama.

Ele terminava de tirar a camisa, jogando-a no chão, ficando sobre Liz, tirando a camisola dela, deixando-a somente com uma calcinha rendada, branca, e um sutiã combinando. Elizabeth corou na hora: não eram sexy.

- Vai ficar com vergonha hoje? - zombou Sirius. - Estamos juntos a um tempo razoável, e você não ficou com vergonha nem quando eu te... - Elizabeth o interrompeu com um beijo.

E as mãos inquietas de Sirius abriram o sutiã dela nas costas, o toque das mãos dele fazendo-a arquear as costas, ansiosa por mais contato.

Sirius começou pelo rosto, beijando os lábios, mas logo desceu para o pescoço e ombros, mordiscando, marcando-a. Continuou descendo pelo corpo, dando atenção especial aos seios, mas descia cada vez mais, deixando uma trilha úmida pelo corpo dela.

Liz o puxava, tentando fazê-lo beijá-la os lábios, mas não tinha forças para isso - o corpo pesado sobre si a amolecia, ela, então, desceu a mão entre seus corpos, abrindo a calça jeans que ele usava. Puxou-a junto com a cueca, impaciente.

* * *

O sol entrava pela janela aberta, acordando Liz.

A primeira coisa que ela pensou foi que estava atrasada para a primeira aula do dia, mas lembrou-se, em pouco tempo, que era férias de verão. Não precisaria voltar para a faculdade de medibruxaria pelos proxímos 40 dias.

Então, ela se virou para Sirius, que dormia tranquilo, um braço enroscado em sua cintura. Ela sorriu, sentindo-se bem. O amava tanto.

- Liz? - chamou uma voz, fazendo Elizabeth pular da cama.

Seria sua consciência?

Não. Era sua mãe, e ela estava do outro lado da porta.

Elizabeth procurou sua roupa pelo chão, mas percebeu que não tinha nada apropriado por lá. Sua camisola estava rasgada. olhou ao redor, nervosa com as batidas na porta. Vestir a camisa de Sirius estava fora de cogitação! Ela estava tão apavorada que não conseguia lembrar que aquele era seu quarto e todas as suas roupas estavam no armário em frente a ela.

Sirius acordou.

- O que ouve? - perguntou, sonolento.

- Shh... - pediu ela. - Minha mãe veio me chamar pro café... fique quieto, ela pode te ouvir!

- Por que tá tão nervosa?

- Não sei o que vestir, você rasgou minha camisola!

Sirius sorriu e levantou da cama, nu, abriu o armário dela e pegou um vestido qualquer.

- Vista este. - e ele tratou de se vestir também. - Tire Florence de perto da cozinha, e eu vou embora pela porta dos fundos.

- É um bom plano. - murmurou Liz, respirando lentamente, para se acalmar.

Mas Florence batia mais insistentemente, preocupada.

- Está com algum problema, filha?

Elizabeth abriu e fechou a porta do quarto correndo, encostando-se na porta fechada.

- Bom dia, mãe. - cumprimentou, nervosa.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Florence, desconfiada.

- Nada. - respondeu. - Vamos tomar café?

- Vamos.

E elas desceram as escadas.

- Você está de férias, Liz, eu até entendo, mas... são dez da manhã. Você nunca dorme até tão tarde! - Florence olhou para a filha, percebendo o que ela vestia: - Você estava dormindo com um vestido novo? - ela pausou, percebendo que seus sentidos de mãe estavam certos: havia algo escondido ali. - Você saiu ontem a noite?

Tentando enganar a mãe, Elizabeth confirmou:

- Sim, eu sai.

Florence ficou irritada:

- Elizabeth, você tem vinte anos! É uma mulher. Mora conosco ainda porque seu pai assim insiste e porque os bons e tradicionais costumes do mundo bruxo assim mandam, mas... você pode fazer o que quiser. Eu só gostaria que me contasse e não escondesse como se fosse uma menina de treze anos saindo no meio da madrugada.

Sua mãe tinha razão sobre isso, mas Elizabeth adoraria saber - sem precisar contar para a mãe - qual seria sua reação quando soubesse sobre Sirius.

As duas passavam pela sala, em direção à cozinha. Sirius não podia passar agora.

- Tem algum rapaz? - perguntou Florence, sorrindo, ficando de costas para a cozinha.

- Onde? - assustou-se Liz, olhando para os lados, nervosa ao ver o namorado entrando na cozinha.

Florence riu, virando de volta para a cozinha.

- Pode me contar, não vou falar para seu pai. Você está namorando... ficando? - questionou, curiosa.

Mas antes que Elizabeth disesse algo, um barulho na cozinha chamou a atenção de Florence. Vidro quebrado.

Florence correu até lá, a varinha em punho.

Ela parou ao ver o que havia acontecido ali: Sirius Black estava no chão da cozinha, irritado, em meio a cacos de vidro do que um dia foi a porta da cozinha que dava para o patio dos fundos. Ele pegou um pedaço do vidro que fincara em seu braço, murmurando palavras de raiva, sem olhar para a porta.

- Sirius! - exclamou Liz, indo até ele, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Quem diabos põe uma porta totalmente transparente numa casa com crianças? - rosnou ele.

Florence tossiu, chamando a atenção dele.

- Florence! Mais linda a cada dia! - exclamou Sirius tentando descontrair. - Só para esclarecer: eu não estava saindo, eu estava entrando.

- Cala a boca, Sirius. É meio obvio o que faz aqui. - Florence olhou para a filha. - A pergunta é: Por que não me contaram nada?

- Porque você correria para contar para o papai! - exclamou Liz, ajudando o namorado a sentar numa cadeira.

- E ele me mataria. - acrescentou Sirius, passando um guardanapo no braço que sangrava.

- Severus é seu pai, Elizabeth. Ele tem tanto direito quanto eu de saber o que acontece com a filha! - Florence pegou um vidro num dos armários e passou para Liz, dizendo: - Pasta de Ditamno. - a menina pegou e passou no braço do namorado. - Vocês dois não estam fazendo nada de errado, são ambos maiores de idade e... responsáveis. - ela olhou para Sirius, insinuando que ele _deveria_ ser responsável. - Vocês não tem nada a esconder, deveriam falar com Severus. - disse Florence.

- Nós vamos, Florence. Ai! - disse Sirius, reclamando da ardência da pasta. - Falarei com ele. E logo. Quero casar com Liz.

- Quer? - perguntaram Florence e Elizabeth ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, eu quero. - confirmou Sirius, pegando a mão de Liz.

Florence ficou chocada, olhando para a cena em sua frente. Sirius encarando Elizabeth com um ar completamente apaixonado. Ela sorriu. Apesar da filha estar namorando um homem que tinha a idade do pai dela, e era totalmente irresponsável, teimoso e que Severus detestava, Florence estava feliz pela filha.

* * *

- O QUÊ? - gritou Harry, revoltado.

Assim que Liz contou sobre o casamento, o rapaz teve um surto.

- Já disse Harry, vou me casar com Sirius. Você ouviu da primeira vez, eu sei.

- Mas Liz...

Luna, que havia ido ajudar a preparar o casamento, resolveu dar sua opinião:

- Qual o problema, Harry? Você não tem nada com a Liz, nem com Sirius.

Elizabeth riria se isso não fosse deixar Harry ainda mais chateado.

- Não acredito que vai se casar com ele! Meu padrinho tem a idade do seu pai! - gritou Harry.

Apesar de ser tudo preocupação, Elizabeth estava começando a se irritar.

- Não me diga! Luna! Você sabia disso? Vamos parar tudo! Cancele o casamento, porque eu e o noivo temos uma droga de diferença de idade! Graças à Merlin, Harry notou antes que trocassemos alianças!

Sem saber o que fazer, Luna olhou de Harry para Liz, preocupada, percebendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Liz, me deixa falar com ele à sós, Liz. - pediu Luna.

Mesmo achando estranho, Elizabeth aceitou. E assim que saiu, Luna fez a pergunta:

- Desde quando gosta dela, Harry?

Ele quis negar, mas não teve como.

* * *

Severus recebeu a notícia do casamento da filha através da esposa. Não era o planejado, mas devido a seriedade do relacionamento e da grande probabilidade de Snape pirar, Florence decidiu que Sirius e Liz mereciam uma ajuda.

Ea encontrou o marido na bibliotece e deu a notícia.

Faziam dois minutos que ela havia contado a ele sobre o casamento e o marido ainda não tinha gritado.

Florence estranhou.

- Você está bem, Sev? - perguntou, preocupada.

Sem reação.

- Vamos, Sev. Pode gritar, porque se continuar assim vai explodir e...

- Isso não é sério. Você está de brincadeira comigo. - murmurou ele.

- Sev... aceite. Liz ama Sirius e eles...

- MINHA FILHA NÃO VAI SE CASAR COM O CACHORRO! - gritou Snape, se levantando do sofá.

Florence ficou estranhamente aliviada. Por um momento temeu pela sanidade do marido.

- Ele é um bom homem... - tentou Florence.

- É UM MENTIROSO, MULHERENGO! - continuou Snape – Ele só vai machucar minha filha! Elizabeth merece alguém melhor, Florence!

- Ele não vai machucá-la ou traí-la, Sev. - garantiu Florence – Eles estão ligados pelo encantamento. Posso sentir. Você vai ter que aceitar conversar com ele e terá que deixá-lo sair desta conversa com apenas uma ameaça... pelo bem de sua filha.

- NÃO, NÃO VOU DEIXAR ISSO ACONTECER COM LIZ! ELA É _MINHA FILHA_, FLORENCE!

- E minha também, Severus! - disse Florence, irritando-se. - Você vai ter que se acostumar com a presença do _cachorro_. Porque nada do que você disser ou fizer vai cancelar esse casamento ou acabar com o amor que eles sentem um pelo outro.

- Ele poderia sumir...

- Um dia ele voltaria, Severus. - disse Florence. - Mesmo que você o largasse do outro lado do mundo.

- Ele não terá como voltar se eu matá-lo.

* * *

**Dia do Casamento.**

**Mansão Snape.**

O vestido branco sem mangas marcava o corpo de Liz na medida perfeita, caindo bem solto no final. As pequenas pedras brilhantes eram o único detalhe no vestido simples que ela usava.

- Você está incrível, Elizabeth! - disse Florence, emocionada.

Mas quem estava a ponto de chorar era sua avó, Eileen.

- Ela cresceu tão rápido, Flor. - disse Eileen, com os olhos vermelhos.

Mas Elizabeth nem ouvia os elogios, com a ansiedade lhe fazendo cócegas nas pernas, ela não parava em frente ao espelho, andando de um lado para o outro, sem saber exatamente para onde deveria ir.

_"E se ele desistir? E se não aparecer? E se meu pai fez algo com ele?"_

James e Nick entraram apressados pela porta, trazendo uma notícia para acalmar a irmã:

- Sirius vai ter um troço lá embaixo. - disse James. - Ele está tão nervoso que acho que vai parir a qualquer momento.

- Acho que você já atrasou o suficiente, Liz. - disse Nick.

Elizabeth respirou fundo, olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e, quando ia sair do quarto, Harry apareceu na porta, ofegante.

- Preciso falar com você, Liz. A sós. - disse ele.

- Agora? - questionou ela, sem entender - Não pode ser daqui a pouco?

- Elizabeth, é importante, porque se não fosse, não a incomodaria com isso justo hoje! - exasperou-se Harry.

Eileen, Florence, Nick e James entreolharam-se, decidindo sair do quarto.

- Não precisam sair, converso com a Liz lá fora.

- Mas Sirius não pode me ver com... - começou Liz, mas foi interrompida por Harry:

- ...com o vestido de noiva, eu sei. Vamos do outro lado da casa.

Elizabeth não queria ir, mas Harry era seu melhor amigo, e ela estava com medo de ter acontecido algo ruim.

Assim que eles caminharam o suficiente, ela resolveu perguntar:

- O que queria dizer, Harry?

- Eu estou te ajudando, Liz. - ele sorriu.

- _Ajudando_? Como? - Liz não entendeu mais nada.

- Antes que você faça uma besteira, vou te tirar daqui. - contou ele, pegando a varinha, agarrando o braço de Liz, aparatando.

* * *

Elizabeth queria gritar, assim que a sensação de aparatação passou. Mas sabia ser inútil, porque estavam obviamente muito longe de sua casa.

- Harry, tudo isso porque vou casar com um homem mais velho? - questionou ela, furiosa e desesperada - Você passou dos limites!

Mas Harry não disse nada, apenas a deixou sozinha no quarto, trancada. A varinha havia ficado no quarto dela, em sua casa. O que fazer? Como fugir? O que tinha de errado com Harry?

Nervosa sobre o casamento que ela acabaria faltando, Liz bebeu um pouco da água que tinha num copo, mas logo se arrependeu. Ela sentiu o sono a dominar e caiu sobre a cama mal arrumada que ali havia, dentro de minutos.

Vinte minutos depois de tê-la sequestrado, Harry já estava arrependido. Era o pior sequestrador da história dos sequestradores. Por que tirara Elizabeth de lá? Agora era tarde, e ela já devia estar a ponto de matá-lo se entrasse no quarto, sem precisar de uma varinha.

_"O que eu fiz? Ela nunca vai me perdoar!"_

Apesar do pouco tempo de sequestro, Harry decidiu falar com Liz, e levá-la de volta à Mansão Snape. O que sentia por ela não deveria ter levado ele a fazer algo como isso.

- Liz! - chamou Harry, abrindo a porta - Você está dormindo?

Mas ela não respondia, e Harry, aproximando-se, suspeitou que ela estivesse morta.

Desesperado, ele levantou Liz no colo e desaparatou novamente para a Mansão Snape.

Tomado pelo medo irracional de ter matado Elizabeth. Harry esquecera da poção de sono que havia posto no copo com água.

* * *

**Mansão Snape**

- Procuraram eles por tudo quanto é canto, Flor. E nada! - desesperou-se Eileen - Não pode ser, um dia tão feliz para Liz e...

Florence também estava nervosa, e os comentários da sogra não ajudavam.

- Vamos achá-la, Flor. - assegurou Severus – Ela tem que estar em algum lugar.

Afinal ela não era uma chave para ser perdida facilmente, mas sim uma noiva! Como poderia ter sumido assim?

- Eu sabia que ela ia fugir, mas não esperava que fosse com o Potter. - rosnou Sirius, que estava na biblioteca com Remus desde o desaparecimento.

Ou seja, vinte minutos.

- Ela não _fugiu_ com ele, Sirius! E é _Harry_. E ele é seu afilhado, lembra? - disse Remus – Ele não ia fugir com Elizabeth.

- Não? Então por que sumiram? - questionou Sirius, irritado.

Lupin não soube responder.

Mas então Harry apareceu no meio da biblioteca, desesperado.

- Elizabeth precisa de ajuda! - gritou harry, colocando-a no sofá.

Sirius aproximou-se dela e notou que respirava bem, e apesar do desespero de Harry, ela parecia estar apenas dormindo.

- Vou pedir ajuda. - disse Remus, saindo da biblioteca.

Mas não foi necessário, porque Florence havia escutado o barulho de aparatação e estava a caminho, desesperada, pensando o pior.

- Elizabeth... - chamou ela, olhando para a filha, abraçando-a em seguida.

Severus percebeu o problema quase que imediatamente. Talvez fosse o cheiro da poção, ou o fato de Elizabeth ter falado com uma voz grogue:

- Apaga essa droga de luz, Sirius. - murmurou, para surpresa de todos. - Me deixa dormir.

- Ela está dormindo? - perguntou Harry, atraindo a atenção de todos - Não pode ser. Tentei acordá-la e nada.

- Isso é porque você deu uma poção para fazê-la dormir, Potter. - sibilou Severus, aproximando-se do garoto - Agora, o que quero saber é: qual foi a merda de sua intenção com isso?

Certo. Harry tinha que pensar rápido ou seria morto agora.

- Não dei poção alguma, juro! Era para insônia, não para sono e nem era para ela, era minha, não sei por que ela tomou, apenas estava no meu quarto e...

Mas Sirius o interrompeu, irritado:

- O que ela estava fazendo no seu quarto?

Droga, Harry havia piorado a própria situação.

E, então, Elizabeth acordou, sem lembrar de onde estava, mas logo reconheceu a biblioteca.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ela, sentando-se.

Florence suspirou de alívio e abraçou a filha novamente, com força.

- Por que vocês sumiram? - perguntou Florence, preocupada.

Harry olhou para Liz, quase desesperado: precisava que ela mentisse.

Apesar de não ter entendido muita coisa, sabia que havia sido sequestrada pelo melhor amigo, e isso havia estragado o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Mesmo assim, Liz não tinha coragem de estragar a vida de Harry por isso.

- Estava com umas dúvidas, uns medos. Harry resolveu conversar comigo e eu tomei o copo de água errado. Tomei o dele, e tinha uma poção. - explicou Liz.

Harry estava louco para deixar a sala, e Liz percebeu.

- Vai Harry, antes que passe mal. - disse, rindo.

Harry saiu, seguido por Sirius, e ninguém disse nada por um minuto inteiro.

- Sinto muito, Liz. - disse Florence - É uma pena que isso tenha adiado o casamento.

_"Ou não."_ - pensou Severus, mais animado.

- Talvez tenha realmente cancelado, mamãe. - Liz falou, começando a chorar. - Sirius está furioso...

- Mas o que vocês foram conversar? Por que sumiram? - perguntou Severus, sinceramente curioso.

Elizabeth olhou para a mãe, e Florence entendeu.

- Sev, pode esperar lá fora? - pediu para o marido.

Contrariado, Snape deixou as duas sozinhas, para Elizabeth explicar para a mãe a verdade sobre a tentativa de sequestro.

* * *

**Uma semana depois...**

O casamento não aconteceu naquele dia e nem teve nova data marcada. Sirius e Liz precisavam conversar antes disso.

Já com Harry, Elizabeth fingia não lembrar do que havia acontecido, e dizia que o casamento ia acontecer no próximo mês. Claro que ele não acreditou.

Elizabeth assistia TV na casa de seus pais, chateada.

- Por que não vai falar com Sirius, Liz? - perguntou Florence, cansada de ver Elizabeth triste.

- Como se ele fosse me escutar. - reclamou Liz.

Florence, já cansada de ver a filha desse jeito, pegou o casaco e saiu. Iria dar uma bronca em Sirius.

* * *

**Dois meses depois...**

**O Casamento**

O vestido branco não era o mesmo, pois Eileen tinha dito que Sirius já a havia visto com o antigo, e isso traria má sorte. Elizabeth se olhava no espelho, passando as mãos pelos cachos, nervosa.

- Ainda pode desistir, Liz. - disse seu pai, entrando no quarto.

Elizabeth olhou para ele e sorriu, achando graça.

- Você é linda como sua mãe... meus genes não estragaram sua beleza.

Liz riu e abraçou o pai.

Dez minutos depois, ela descia as escadas com Severus, passando pela sala e indo para o jardim da Mansão Snape, onde estavam todos reunidos. Olhos curiosos seguiam Liz, e ela viu Harry próximo de Sirius.

- Você é padrinho do casamento do seu padrinho. - disse Luna, ao lado dele, sorrindo. - Que coisa curiosa.

Mas Harry fingiu não ouvir. Ele apenas procurou o olhar de Liz para sorrir-lhe diretamente. Ela retribuiu, não com o mesmo sentimento, mas retribuiu.

Quando pai e filha chegaram a uns dois metros de Sirius, Severus disse para Liz, fazendo uma última tentativa antes de vê-la casada com o cachorro:

- Agora é sua última chance, Liz. Pode aparatar!

Elizabeth fingiu não ouvir, e voltou seus olhos para Sirius. O nervosismo dele aumentou consideravelmente, devido a última tentativa de casamento dos dois.

Então, chegou a hora. Aquele pareceu ser o momento mais difícil da vida de Severus Snape. Ex-Comensal da Morte, ex-espião da Ordem da Fênix, pai de sete filhos, professor de Poções durante mais de vinte anos. Ele teria que entregar sua filha, Elizabeth, para Sirius Black. Seu desafeto. Snape não largou do braço da filha. Sentia que se a largasse, ele seria em parte culpado pelo que o futuro a reservava, pois ele estaria consentindo com aquilo, e ele tinha certeza que Elizabeth sairia com o coração partido. Severus sentiu uma mão em seu braço esquerdo e uma voz suave em seu ouvido:

- Sev, amor, largue o braço de Liz. Você não pode impedí-la de se unir a quem ela é predestinada.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu os olhos verdes da esposa o encarando com amor e compreensão.

E algo dentro dele disse que ele devia deixar sua filha casar com o cachorro. Era o certo a fazer. Ele sabia que bênção era um relacionamento nutrido pelo encantamento.

Snape abraçou a filha, beijando-a na testa.

- Eu amo você, Elizabeth Snape. Minha filha. - murmurou Snape olhando nos olhos verdes da filha, antes de passar a mão dela para as mãos de Sirius Black.

- Sabe o que acontece se magoá-la. - afirmou Snape, o tom furioso, encarando Black com a antiga expressãon de comensal.

Sirius apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, pegando a mão de Liz e terminando de guiá-la até o altar.

Liz olhou para trás, uma última vez antes de seguir até o altar. Ela viu sua mãe ao lado de seu pai, tentando fazê-lo sair do tapete branco e voltar para o lugar. Liz sorriu e moveu os lábios, formando as palavras que Severus mais adorava ouvir:

_"Te amo, papai."_

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Amei essa fic. Gostei mesmo do que eu e a KL imaginamos, e agora, a Florence betou. Espero que gostem tanto quanto a gente. Um pouco de Sirius, muito Sev ciumento e Harry psicopata. Ou quase. Beijos e comentem!

**Nota da beta (**_**Florence D. P. Snape**_**):** sim, eu betei, e não, eu não odiei. Eu achei lindo! Apesar de de-tes-tar o Sirius.

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
